<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunited by TheJaniMarki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597914">Reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaniMarki/pseuds/TheJaniMarki'>TheJaniMarki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Edens Zero (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Weiszmura - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaniMarki/pseuds/TheJaniMarki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiszmura Greace AU! This is actually a collab, so go check out @shikismolbean on Twitter to see her amazing artwork for this!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Homura Kogetsu/Weisz Steiner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night air was cold, the back of Homura’s neck stinging as she stood close to the bonfire in front of her. She tapped her heels together lightly, looking down at her feet. </p><p>Her large red skirt blocked her shoes, but she looked on anyway, staring with bored eyes at her yellow and red pompoms as they sat on her lap.</p><p>She heard a ruckus, and looked off the side, noticing a group of boys in dark leather howling and smoking, disrupting the student bonfire.</p><p>Ignoring the delinquents, she stared across the fire. Her new “friends” sat at the other side of the bonfire, flirting with the football players and giggling at every word they spoke.</p><p>Her thought drifted back to the man she’d met that summer, Weisz Steiner. He was the sweetest man she’d ever met, the only man who’d ever given her the light of day. </p><p>He was intelligent and well spoken, but charming and funny at the same time. He knew how to tell a good joke, the nights they spent together filled with laughter.</p><p>She frowned as his face flashed in her mind, knowing she’d never meet him again. At least not in this lifetime she wouldn’t.</p><p>“Ey, Homura.” </p><p>The sound of her name snapped her out of her thoughts, and she turned and looked up at Rebecca.</p><p>Rebecca was different from Homura’s other friends. She wasn’t a cheerleader, the mere thought of that made Homura want to laugh.</p><p>No, Rebecca was quite the opposite of Homura. She was confident, not afraid of what others thought of her. </p><p>Homura smiled up at Rebecca.<br/>
“You look lovely with your hair up.” Homura said, her voice monotone.</p><p>Rebecca smiled, putting a hand on her hip.<br/>
“Thanks, it’s a new style I’m goin’ for.” Rebecca said, blowing a pink bubble of gum as she finished speaking.</p><p>The bubble popped, and Rebecca went back to chewing it.<br/>
“Anyway, I didn’t come over here for chit chat, I got someone you might wanna meet.” </p><p>Homura nodded. She had been meeting new people all week, being the new girl and all. </p><p>Rebecca extended her hand, and Homura took it graciously, grabbing her pompoms as she stood fully.</p><p>Rebecca looked over Homura once before smiling, popping her gum one more time before walking away, expecting Homura to follow.</p><p>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>Weisz laughed as Shiki told the most ridiculous story he’d ever heard. He took a puff of his cigarette, looking up as the cloud of smoke rose up to the clear sky.</p><p>Suddenly however, as if someone had flipped a switch, Shiki seemed to quiet down, and Weisz looked towards him, wondering why he had stopped his story.</p><p>Shiki was frowning, his cheeks slightly red as he looked towards the schools bonfire. Sitting up, Weisz noticed Laguna and Jinn looking in the same direction. </p><p>Turning towards the bonfire, Weisz groaned as he noticed Rebecca and her crew walking towards them, ready for another lecture from Rebecca about something stupid he had done.</p><p>She was always after him for something, nagging him constantly and bossing him around. Or at least trying to.</p><p>“Well look who it is.” Weisz said, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.</p><p>His friends snickered from behind him, but Rebecca only smirked.<br/>
“I ain’t here to give ya trouble, at least not tonight.” Rebecca spoke, crossing her arms and leaning on one leg.</p><p>Weisz frowned, feeling his friends eyes move from him and towards the girls, specifically towards Rebecca. He scoffed as he could practically see them drooling over her. She was pretty, sure, but Weisz thought her personality deluded her beauty, only seeing her as an annoyance. </p><p>“Well then what the hell do ya want?” Weisz asked, putting his cigarette back in his mouth and standing up straight, crossing his arms to mock Rebecca.</p><p>Rebecca ignored it, smirking instead. “I got a surprise for ya” She spoke.</p><p>Weisz laughed, scoffing again. “Oh yeah?”</p><p>Rebecca stifled a laugh, nodding. “Yeah.”</p><p>Rebecca turned, nodding to Hermit, the smaller blue haired freshman in her group. Hermit gave a small smile before grabbing someone and pushing them up next to Rebecca.</p><p>Weisz looked at the girl lazily, however his body immediately felt a shock wave as he laid eyes on the girl.</p><p>“Homura??!!” Weisz laughed, his cigarette falling from his mouth as his eyes went wide, and he walked up closer to the girl to make sure he was seeing things right.</p><p>Homura’s eyes got big, and she smiled so wide it looked like it hurt.<br/>
“Weisz????” She exclaimed, her cheeks going red.</p><p>Weisz smiled, feeling his whole body weak as she stood in front of him. He never thought he’d see her again, the joy clouding his mind.</p><p>He sputtered, trying to find the words.<br/>
“What are you-what are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Australia?!” He practically yelled, the urge to kiss her becoming stronger as she smiled even wider.</p><p>“We had a change of plans!!”</p><p>Weisz laughed, looking around to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. </p><p>“I can’t-“ </p><p>He looked back to his friends, the reality of what he was saying and doing finally hitting him. His smile fell as he was met with the unimpressed faces of his friends.</p><p>“I-uh-“ </p><p>Weisz turned back to Homura, putting up a smirk and relaxing his shoulders, lazily looking at the woman he had met that prior summer.</p><p>The woman he loved.</p><p>He laughed, the pain in his heart deep as the words rolled out of his mouth.<br/>
“Well that’s cool baby, I mean you know how it is, rocking and rollin and what not....” </p><p>Weisz cringed, watching as Homura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Weisz?”</p><p>“That’s my name! Don’t wear it out!” Weisz joked, the confidence in him rising as he heard his friends snicker behind him.</p><p>Homura frowned, shaking her head and moving closer to Weisz.<br/>
“What’s the matter with you??” She asked, the concern in her eyes like a stab to the gut.</p><p>Despite his guilt, he couldn’t stop his mouth from moving on it’s own, saying words he’d wished would just stay in his mouth.<br/>
“Whatsa matter with me baby? Whatsa matter with you??” He asked</p><p>Laguna laughed, prompting Shiki and Jinn to join in.</p><p>Homura scowled, her frown getting larger.<br/>
“What happened to the Weisz Steiner I met at the beach??”</p><p>Weisz wanted to frown, feeling like his heart would explode from the guilt, but he let out a loud laugh instead, hoping to fool his friends.<br/>
“Well I do not know, uh...maybe uh.....maybe there’s two of us, right? Why don’t you take out a missing person ad, try the yellow pages, I dunno!” </p><p>At this, Weisz’s friends broke out into uncontrollable laughter, and he swelled with pride, pushing back his guilt. </p><p>Homura stared for a moment before stepping back, the anger in her eyes as bright as the bonfire behind her. She groaned, throwing down her pompoms and glaring at Weisz.<br/>
“You’re a fake and a phony and I wish I’d never laid eyes on you!!!” She yelled in his face, his laughter vanishing as the guilt came crashing back.</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Homura turned and ran off, the shock paralyzing him to his spot.</p><p>“Homura!” Kleene yelled, running after the cheerleader.</p><p>Jinn, Laguna, and Shiki all howled and whistled, putting their hands up defensively and laughing uncontrollably.</p><p>“I wonder if she carries silver bullets!” Laguna joked, causing the laughter to continue.</p><p>Weisz laughed along, however he felt Rebecca’s glare against his head.<br/>
He turned to her, the hatred in her eyes tangible.</p><p>She looked about ready to stab him for what he had said, but instead she just glared at him.</p><p>He stared back, his eyes hardened. After a moment of just staring at him, Rebecca groaned and waved at Hermit to follow her, the two girls running off to find Homura and Kleene.</p><p>Weisz heard his friends howling behind him. An arm slung over his shoulder, and he turned to see Shiki laughing.</p><p>Jinn smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.<br/>
“So she never wished she laid her eyes on ya, ey Steiner?”</p><p>“Ey I bet that’s not all she’s laid on” Shiki added, all three bursting of his friends into laughter once more.</p><p>Weisz groaned, pushing Shiki off him and walking forward to where Homura stood, looking off in the direction she ran.</p><p>“EYYY Steiner!!! We got a car remember??” Laguna called, but Weisz ignored him, his thoughts swimming with regret.</p><p>Why had he done that? </p><p>He knew why, his insecurities held him back from showing his softer side, putting up a front almost everyday. </p><p>Homura was different, she let him lower his mask, loving him for who he was inside. But instead of thanking her, greeting her with the love she deserved, he humiliated her in front of her friends.</p><p>“Come on Weisz!!” Shiki yelled, pulling Weisz away from his thoughts.</p><p>Weisz sighed, taking a deep breath before putting on a smile and turning back to his friends.<br/>
“Alright let’s get going boys!” He yelled, running to his car and his friends, laughing as they joked about the prior encounter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>